


Since when

by dysintegration (robokittens)



Category: Everwood
Genre: M/M, Off-screen Character Death, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robokittens/pseuds/dysintegration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had this talk with Colin once," Bright says. "About how, you know. If we were going to be gay for anyone, it would be for each other. You know? Not seriously. Just joking around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since when

They're kissing, curled up on Ephram's bed, long and slow and open-mouthed but no tongue. Ephram has his music turned up, Radiohead, not loud enough to seem suspicious but loud enough to cover any noises they're making, loud enough that if Delia knocks (his dad is still at work) they can say they didn't hear her the first time. Bright pulls away, rests his head against Ephram's collarbone, and Ephram pets his hair idly for a minute before he realizes Bright is crying.

"Bright?" he says uncertainly, quietly.

Bright doesn't say anything. He has an arm draped around Ephram, and his fist clenches spasmodically on the back of Ephram's shirt.

Ephram doesn't know what to do; he hasn't made out with all that many people, but this has never happened before. He's reminded briefly, surreally, of that latest Harry Potter book he read to Delia, the long one. Bright? he thinks, but he doesn't say anything.

"I had this talk with Colin once," Bright says; he's stopped shaking, but he sniffles a little in between words. Then he stops. Ephram's shirtfront doesn't feel too damp, so Bright must not have been crying too hard. He threads his fingers through Bright's hair, waits for him to continue.

"About how, you know." It's about two minutes later, but he picks up where he left off. "If we were going to be gay for anyone, it would be for each other. You know? Not seriously. Just joking around."

Ephram's fingers wind tighter in Bright's hair.

"I never thought it would be you, dude. And I ... I don't know what he'd think." Bright sniffles again, loud and wet. Ephram thinks about getting him a tissue, but he doesn't want to move, can't move with Bright locked on top of him. They're all the way across the room, anyway.

"I don't know," Ephram says, too late, awkwardly, when it becomes clear Bright was waiting for him to say something. "He was kind of ... hot and cold with me." It feels like the wrong thing to say.

Bright doesn't say anything for a while, and Ephram just pets his hair, feels the arm trapped beneath them start to slowly fall asleep.

"I think he'd be happy, you know? I was. For him and Amy." He looks up, and Ephram blinks before meeting his eyes.

"Yeah," Ephram says, and Bright leans in to kiss him again.


End file.
